Kids and Park
by shulesaddict77
Summary: Whenever he is thinking about the future he is thinking about her. A real life. With her. Following the events of 4x10!


**How could I resist after this speech? Not possible. Kids and park on Sundays? With her? Let me just cry tears of joy here. He wants little McSwarek babies! **

**Oh, and just FYI (since a reviewer told me she is glad that I'm not abandoning the ship) … see the thing is ... when I ship, I ship wholeheartedly. I never change my mind or start shipping them with other people. That will never happen. When I lose my shipper heart it stays with the couple until the bitter end and beyond (Mark and Lexie anyone). **

**So, let's get to the part where the babies come from, shall we? :-) Oh, and Andy actually only slept once with Nick, so he isn't a problem that can get in the way of certain 'things' that will happen in this one-shot. :-) **

**Disclaimer: Not mine! They would have children by now already if they would be mine. **

* * *

"You did the right thing. It wasn't fair to her." Oliver said, grabbing a paper cup and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I know." Sam replied, leaning back against the counter, taking a sip from the coffee in his hand.

"Are you gonna start real life now?" Oliver asked. "You know, the whole 'kids and park on Sundays' thing?"

"Stop pushing. I just broke up with Marlo. Anyways, it's not like I can just spring it on her."

"You can't? Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should before someone else convinces her to go for marriage and kids." Oliver told him, nodding his head in the direction of the interrogation rooms and Sam followed his gaze, seeing Andy talking to Nick, laughing about something he'd just told her.

She was still laughing when she joined them at the coffee counter, apparently wanting to take a last cup home with her. When her eyes fell on the two men standing there, her steps faltered and she furrowed her brows.

"Something wrong?"

"No!" Sam said brusquely, trying to ignore the jab of jealousy that had rushed through him when he saw her with Collins.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Andy asked, Sam's intense gaze and Oliver's small smile weirding her out.

"Well, Sammy here just told me he is thinking about kids and park on Sundays."

"Ohhh!" Andy said, her eyes swiveling back to Sam's. He wanted kids with Marlo?

"Ollie!"

"Thing is McNally ..."

"Don't do it, Shaw!" Sam groaned.

"He can hardly do it by himself." Oliver said and Sam released a relieved breath. He'd actually expected him to spill the beans.

"I don't think I'm following you." Andy said, asking herself what the hell was going on that she found herself in this completely weird conversation and turning around to Sam she asked. "Isn't that a topic you should discuss with Marlo?"

"Well, he isn't together with her anymore." Oliver interjected.

"You broke up with her?"

"Yes."

The words were burning her tongue, she wanted to ask him so desperately why. But of course she didn't. It was none of her business. She wasn't interested in his reasons. Not interested at all.

Sam already wanted to push himself away from the counter and go home as he caught the smug expression on Oliver's face and froze in the spot. God, no! He wasn't finished yet. He would tell her and Sam knew short of pouring hot coffee over his head he couldn't stop him and he closed his eyes, wishing he could just disappear into thin air.

"He is actually thinking about having kids with _you_."

He waited for the outburst with closed eyes, even expecting her to hit him or rip his head off verbally but he couldn't hear anything and after a few more seconds he opened his eyes, wondering if she was still there.

She was. Staring at him, her mouth hanging agape, the thermos in her hand still tilted so that coffee was spilling on the table without her even realizing it.

"Andy?" Sam said, not able to keep himself from smiling as he pointed towards the thermos. "The coffee."

"Oh, aehm, sorry." Andy stumbled, reaching for the napkins and dumping them on the liquid, realizing that her hands were shaking. She needed to get out of here. Immediately.

"I'm just … I need to … I'm just gonna ..." She didn't look up at him as she walked backwards before she turned around and almost ran towards the exit.

"So you are just gonna let her walk out of here like that?" Oliver asked and if his words were the only thing he needed to get moving, Sam started towards the exit.

"Sam!" Oliver shouted after him and when Sam turned around Oliver threw a key towards him, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "But don't forget to clean up afterwards."

~S&A~

She wasn't really seeing where she was going. She just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible.

Kids?

She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was thinking about having kids with her. Because kids meant responsibility, commitment. You didn't just want to have kids with everyone. Especially not Sam Swarek. The one who didn't want to leave even a change of clothes at her place, not to mention move in with her.

"McNally!" She wanted to keep walking. She didn't want to face him right now. Not before she had time to process what she'd just heard. But her body wasn't cooperating, turning around on its own accord and when she met his gaze he jerked his head towards his truck. "Get in there!"

They didn't say anything on the one hour drive to Oliver's cabin. She didn't even look at him, just staring out of the window, getting more and more anxious with each passing minute.

When they finally pulled up in front of the cabin she feared she couldn't even step out of the car because her legs felt like jelly. But she forced herself to not let him see how thrown she was by all of this and slipped out of the passenger seat, walking briskly towards the cabin.

The moment he'd opened the door, she rushed past him, walking towards the other side of the room before she took in a deep breath and turned around, looking at him for the first time since they'd left the precinct.

"Kids?" She wasn't able to say more, afraid that her voice would collapse if she tried to say anything else.

"Yeah, kids!"

"How am I supposed to react to this?" Andy exploded. "You broke up with me, told me you can't do your job and be with me. And now you are thinking about having kids with me?"

"You make it sound so ludicrous." Sam replied calmly. "It's not as if this thought came out of nowhere. I told you I wanted to get a dog, take out your garbage. It just kept going from there, you know? Finding an apartment together, living together, sharing our lives together. All the fantasies about our life together didn't stop when you went on your undercover assignment."

"Gosh, Sam! I ..." She was trying so hard to keep her temper in check but she just couldn't. "You know what? Screw you! SCREW YOU! You are an ass. How can you even think about something like that? Six months. It had been six months! And when I came back you've already moved on."

"Thing is ... I didn't move on. I was hurt and I actually thought you didn't want to be with me. That we are truly over. And yeah, I tried to move on. Tried to go on with my life. But it wasn't working, Andy. I never stopped wanting you."

"This is unfair. You can't do this to me."

"What am I doing to you? I'm just telling you the truth. Maybe I missed my chance. Maybe I screwed up one time too often. But …" He hesitated a second, averting his gaze to the ground as if he was contemplating what to say next and when he looked up again, she actually took a step back, the expression in his eyes knocking the breath out of her. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want the whole deal. Kids, dog, white picket fence. I want to grow old with you, being one of these old couples who are sitting on a bench, holding hands, the look they share telling you that they are still deeply in love with each other. I want this. I want _you_."

"Damn it!" Andy whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Andy?"

Biting her lip, she shook her head, fighting against the tears that threatened to spill over, the emotions rushing through her just becoming too much. But then his mouth tilted up into a lopsided grin and something in her just snapped and closing the gap between them, she pulled his head down to crush her lips on his.

There was nothing tender about the kiss. Only hunger, passion, desperate need.

When he leaned down, his arm going around her waist and hauling her up, a sound half sob, half laugh escaped her. She'd missed this. The effortlessness with which he lifted her into his arms, the feel of his muscles rippling under her fingers, the rocking of his body against hers.

He was normally the one who took his time, exploring her body, driving her mad with need before he finally gave her what she wanted the most. But not today. Today lacked any kind of finesse. Today they were desperately clawing at each other's clothes in an effort to shed them as fast as possible.

Her head was spinning when he put her back on the ground just to pull her pants and panties down, his mouth being back on hers in an instant while his hands reached for his own pants and then he was lifting her back into his arms, pressing himself against her, walking forward until her back hit the wall with a loud thud, her head snapping back and for a split second she wondered if she would get a bump but then she could feel him between her legs and a moment later he pushed into her, burying himself completely in her and she got lost in the sensations coursing through her body.

It only lasted a few minutes, his thrusts hard and fast, but somehow it was more intense than ever. Their hurt, their anger, the betrayal, the lost time all pouring into it, making her body vibrate with pleasure, pushing her towards her release in a matter of seconds, shattering her into a million pieces when she tumbled over the edge

~S&A~

She was sitting on his lap, a blanket covering them both as he rocked back and forth on the chair, his arms tightly wrapped around her.

"That was ..." Andy started to speak, trailing off as she was searching for the right word to describe what had just happened.

"Insane?"

"I wanted to say intense. But insane works too." She could hear the chuckle rumbling in his chest and a smile curved up her mouth as she leaned back.

"So, kids and park, huh?"

"Yeah. I meant it." Sam said, lifting one hand to thread it through her hair, his thumb brushing over her cheek. "Not that we have to start right away. I know being a cop is very important to you. I just … can you tell me if you at least will think about it?"

"You know, since the moment Oliver mentioned that you want kids with me I can't stop thinking about it. Pictures of you with our kids keep popping up in my brain and they make me greedy." Andy admitted, leaning into his touch. "Because I want it. I want this future. You. Kids. Marriage."

"Are you proposing?"

"No. I'm not. That's your job and it'll better blow me away."

"I will come up with something that will knock you off your feet."

"We'll see." She grinned, but the smile faded away when she saw his expression changing.

"I love you so much, Andy." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "Please don't leave me ever again."

"Sam?" She drew back, cupping his face in her hands and pulling it up until his eyes met hers. "I love you too. And we are done running away. This is it. You and me. You won't get rid of me again. You will have to love me even when I'm old and wrinkled."

"I will always love you." He said quietly, tilting his head to press a kiss against her palm. "I can't imagine a life without you in it."

"You've said that before." Andy replied softly.

"But this time I mean it."

"Well, you don't have to imagine a life without me. Because I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For giving me, for giving us, another chance."

"You're welcome!"

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his shoulder, relaxing into his embrace. She was exactly where she wanted to be. In his arms. After everything they'd been through together, after everything that had happened they were finally taking the next step.

This was a new beginning. A fresh start. The beginning of their future.


End file.
